justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Problem
Not to be confused with Problem (The Monster Remix) from Just Dance Kids 2014. "Problem" by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea & Big Sean is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The coach has long pink hair in a ponytail. She wears a dark purple golf visor, light blue headband, round, dark purple hoop earring on her left ear, a light blue jacket, a purple shirt, pink-and-purple checkered skirt, and white and purple sneakers. Background Colorful and brightly-colored shapes, circles, triangles and lines appear like in I Kissed a Girl. At some points colored lips appear. Before the chorus colorful glass shards appear. After Iggy's part, a colorful aura appears before the dancer. In the chorus flashing boxes and lines appear and disappear on screen to the beat. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1. Lift your leg up and cross your arms as you hit them toward the ground (similar to the gold move of Just Dance's sweat version) Gold Move 2. Put your right hand on your hip and your left hand on your head before swiftly moving your torso in a circle. PGM2.png|Gold Move 1 PGM1.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Problem has an unlockable Mashup with the theme "Lover's Duet" and features romantic couples. Dancers (No repeats) *Me And My Broken Heart (JD2015) GM2 *Candy (JD2014) *A-Punk (JD2) *Limbo (JD2014) *Turn Up the Love (JD2014) *Just A Gigolo (JD2014) GM1 Appearances in Mashups Problem ''is featured in the following Mashups: * Love Me Again '(Ex-Girlfriends)' * Walk This Way '(Ladies Only)' Trivia *There was a confirmation photo of this song with the Built For This dancer on it. This confused a lot of people because that dancer made people believe it was for this song. * This is the first Iggy Azalea song in the series, the second being Black Widow in the same game. * This is the second Ariana Grande song in the series, the first being ''The Way in Just Dance 2014, the third being ''Bang Bang'''' and the fourth being Break Free as a free DLC, both also in [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. *This the second song that Big Sean is featured. His first featured song is Wild ''with Jessie J. *In ''Just Dance 2015, Big Sean is credited as the "whisperer" in the Problem chorus. But in ITunes, only Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea are the credited artists of the song. *This is also the first Ariana Grande song to be a Solo mode, along with Break Free. *The dancer looks similar to the dancer in Just Dance and I Kissed a Girl. * This is the first song on the Just Dance 2015 menu in the order. * Aurélie Sériné is the real dancer from this routine. This was proven on justdanceworld.com * The choreography is inspired by Ariana Grande in the music video and concerts. * If players have sensitive eyesight, they should be careful watching this because the background can cause eye damage or seizures in people with epilepsy due to the bright colors and the flashing triangles and boxes. **The flashy circles (like yellow, bright green and etc) are also too bright and actually glow too much and that also causes epileptic seizures. In this case, the backgrounds are strobe lights. * Some elements of the background, like the flashing lights, follow the beat of the song. *This character is on one of the eight Just Dance gift tags. * Her glove was initially neon green, but in the final release it's blue-purple. * If you watch the Gamescom gameplay, you can notice that the arrows and the circle that represents the glove are red, even though her glove was already changed from neon green to purple. * In the mashup's icon, the male dancer of Me And My Broken Heart's pants are blue instead of brown. In the actual mashup, they are still brown. Gallery 10616467_10152659130404711_2641906310939848570_n.jpg JD2015_screen_PROBLEM_XONE_3_GC_140813_10am_1407876642.jpg problemjustdance2015.jpg|Problem just-dance-2015.jpg|Just Dance 2015: Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean - Problem and Miley Cyrus - 4x4 JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Bailando and Problem and 4x4 and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Built For This and Love Is All 10609440_10152714338504711_6663684108177831682_n.jpg|Having a problem in school? It's time to bust a move. 418px-Screen_Shot_2014-09-08_at_5.10.16_PM.png|Problem's dance coach 03-Problem.png|Avatar Problem Square Thingy.png File:Problem_Picto.jpg|Problem Pictograms File:10887903 1028535813830384 2035218551 n.jpg|Error with the miniature Mash-UP of Problem routine JDProblemBG.jpg|Background images (20).jpg|Gameplay cutmypic (21).png problem_cover.png problemmu_cover.png|Mashup icon Videos File:Ariana Grande - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea File:Just Dance 2015 - Problem - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1418272573 File:Just Dance 2015 - Problem (Community Remix) - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Dances that take elements from the music video